Sparring
by Day Man
Summary: Digs and Oliver get some training in... and some more. First Time. Slash.


My chest heaved against his. Both of our skin was slick with sweat. Our nipples were erect, gently brushing each other. Our noses inches from each other. We were both panting hard and feeling each others breath in our own mouths. I've longed for this in my dreams. But… this was training and nothing more. Feeling my thighs against his while I had him pinned to the ground was ecstasy for me. Only, for Oliver Queen, it was just him giving me the advantage in our sparring for just a minute. He cocked a devilish grin and with two hands flipped me over on my back. Once there, I snapped back to reality.

"Did you really think you could hold me down, Diggs?"

No Oliver. No one can, I think.

I don't know when I started getting turned on by the kid. Maybe it was all the late night crime fighting, the sweaty training, or the fact that he was just so Goddamn irresistible. But it was getting worse. Everything about him was making me hard. And tonight's fight was no different.

I stayed on my back for probably a minute too long, because Oliver asked, "What's up Diggs? Didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

No, I thought. I just want you to fuck the day light out of me, and I have a raging hard on just thinking about it. But instead I say-

"Nah man. Just psyching myself up to go tow to tow again with the famous Hood!"

As I stand I get a look at his face. He's smirking. But not in a happy way. It's a devilish smirk that says he's going to pay me back for that comment. Oliver hates being called, The Hood. Would he rather be called, Green Man? I don't know what he wants. Well… I know what he doesn't.

I position myself for the next confrontation. I spy a look at my surroundings as Oliver takes a sip of water from his canteen. This underground bunker is perfect. Well, perfect for our purposes. If anyone saw two grown men standing and wrestling in short black UFC style shorts… well they think something else is going on. The kind of something I can't seem to shake for some reason tonight.

But, damn… Oliver looked good. I watched as he took a drink, and a trail of water slipped out of the side of his mouth. It trailed down his neck falling in the center around his Adam's apple. The drip went straight down his large pecs, and separated between his incredible abs. Oliver must have felt it because he then started rubbing his belly, smearing the water over his gut and chest. It's almost like he knows that what I want to see…

"Ready Diggs," Oliver asks with a brightness in his deep piercing green eyes.

"If you think you can handle all of this," I say feigning confidence.

Oliver gives a curt smile and nod, and then takes me completely off guard by going at me at a running start. Oliver runs like a gymnast about to vault, but instead he tackles me by wrapping his short legs around my chest. I instantly collapse and land on the gym mat… again.

Oliver laughs a deep and throaty laugh. Normally I would be angry. Furious. But he's so damn hot, especially when he smiles, I can't help but smile myself. He still has his legs wrapped around me, so I push him down my body. He slowly falls below my waist.

Oliver takes a sharp intake of breath.

He feels it. I feel him feeling it. My rock hard dick.

Oliver looks me dead in the eyes and cocks his head to the side surprised.

I sit up straight, with Oliver now sitting on my lap facing me with his legs still wrapped around me.

"I- I-…" I stammer. Truth, be told, I couldn't think of words to say. His smell… he smelled incredible. We'd been working out for about forty-five minutes, and he still smelled great. In a rustic sort of way.

I stopped trying to speak. I- or at least my body has done all it could. The next move was Oliver's.

Oliver looked me dead in the eye, and instantly grabbed my lips with his. We kissed deeply and aggressively. Oliver started to grind his hips against my hard on. I couldn't believe it.

"Wait," I managed to push Oliver off just a little. Our heads rested against each other as I asked- "Why?"

"Diggs," he said as if it pained him not to kiss me. "Just shut up, and let me fuck you."

"Alright," was all I cared to say.

The kissing continued. Oliver slowly moved away from my lips and started kissing my neck. He lapped at my beads of sweat. I then felt his hands caress and maneuver my cock. While he did this I began to nibble gently on his ear.

Oliver pushed me to lay on my back with one hand. He slipped out of his shorts and sat on my chest. Oliver's perfect cut dick rested on my lips. I kissed it and took it into my hand, pumping and stroking it. I guided him into my mouth and I felt his warmness in my wetness. I jerked my head back and forth along his shaft. Oliver emitted a deep, almost guttural moan. Oliver started thrusting his hips, causing his dick to go deeper in my mouth, almost down my throat.

Oliver pulled out of my mouth and gave me a kiss with tongue. Oliver started to kiss my body, leaving a trail of kisses from my neck to my waist. Oliver tore off my shorts and took a big long lick of my cock. But that was not his area of interest. Oliver lifted my long legs and handed them to me to hang on to. Oliver spread my cheeks on the floor and entered me with his tongue. Oliver's wet tongue flicked and poked around my entrance. It tickled my nerves so much I felt it everywhere on my body.

Oliver inserted one finger- his middle. He pumped it in and out, keeping an eye on me at all times. I answered in my moans. I wanted all of my hero.

Oliver understood, and ran off. He returned with a his cock wrapped in a condom.

Oliver smirked. That devilish one of his. Oliver plunged into me with my legs spread wide.

He felt warm. I thought the heat from our sparring was intense. It was nothing compared to Oliver's natural heat.

Oliver wasted no time. His pumps were quick and purposeful. He quickly flipped me so I was on top and he was on his back. Keeping me slightly elevated with his hands, Oliver nailed into me over and over using the power of his hips. I kept one hand on his chest for balance. I felt for his nipples keeping them hard and erect. Oliver's hands ran up and down my thighs lightly, a strong contrast to the strong thrusting. With my free hand I grabbed my cock and slapped it on Oliver's midsection lightly. Rubbing myself over his incredible abs, was so arousing.

"I think- I'm gonna- cum," I panted.

"Oh… no you don't" was Oliver's response.

Oliver flipped me yet again. This time face first onto the mat. He entered me again and wrapped an arm around my neck. I had to brace myself with my hands on the mat. This restricted me from jerking myself to completion, which drove me crazy.

Oliver's pounding got faster, and wilder. He had me pinned to the ground, and went hard in and out of me. I knew I would have some bruising later. His hand pressed into my lower back, and slowly came round to my front to lift me up onto all fours. My hands freed they instantly grabbed for my cock. My hands were met with Oliver's. We stroked me off together. I came hard. Blowing my seed everywhere. Oliver pulled out soon after and jerked himself off until he came on my back.

I collapsed, not caring that I had Oliver's and my mess all over me, and I would have to clean up soon. I had "The Hood" wrapped up in my arms. And he was smiling… all for me.


End file.
